


Super Friends

by moonfairydoll



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairydoll/pseuds/moonfairydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is home sick with the flu, so Brittany and Sam decide to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some cracky friendship fluff. First time writing Brittany and Sam, so I hope it turned out ok. Completely unbeta’d, so any horrors found are on me. ;)

Brittany looks around the choir room; a confused look on her face. Sam – who is sitting beside her – notices and asks: “What’s wrong, Britt?”

“Wait… Where’s Blaine Warbler? He hasn’t been to glee club in two days! I miss his raspberry hair gel!” She says as a pout starts to appear on her face and her eyebrows crease.

She suddenly gasps and continues. “Did The Warblers try to take him from us again? We’re his home, he can’t leave us!”

Sam lets out a small sigh and looks at her affectionately. “He’s home sick with the flu, remember? We went through this yesterday.”

“Plus, he would never leave us for The Warblers. Not now, not ever.” Sam concludes with a simple nod of his head; giving Brittany a soft smile to reassure her.

Brittany smiles back at him - bright as the sun. She picks up her backpack and stands from her seat at the back row of the choir room and starts to exit – eliciting strange looks from her fellow glee clubbers.

Finn – who has been talking about the week’s assignment –questions: “Brittany, where you going?”

She pays no attention to him as she walks out into the hall.

Everyone just stays there in silence for a moment; not knowing what to do or say.

Sam gets up and stumbles through his words. “I’ll, uh… um. I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

This earns a nod from Finn; who returns to his discussion with the rest of the group as Sam follows after Brittany.

He catches up to her as she makes a stop at her locker. He lets out a breath and voices his concern. “Britt, is everything okay?”

She smiles once again at his direction and responds: “Of course!”

“O… kay. Then why did you leave the choir room so suddenly?”

She’s currently taking some things out from her locker and placing them into her backpack. She rolls her eyes and simply replies like it was the most obvious statement ever uttered: “I’m gonna go see Blaine.”

Sam doesn’t even notice what Brittany is transferring from her locker to her backpack. He just bites down on his bottom lip and tries to contain a smile as he asks: “And you couldn’t wait till glee club was over?”

She looks at him in a way that makes him feel like he just sprouted a second head and she proceeds to let out a big sigh. “Okay, Blaine is a rare unicorn that sings like a jaybird and right now he’s sick. If we don’t give him the proper care his horn will fall off, he’ll grow wings and become a jaybird that sings like a unicorn. And _that_ is not a pretty sight!”

Sam just smiles and silently wonders if there’s anyone else in this world as adorable as Brittany?

“Okay… well, I’ll go with you.” Sam offers knowing it’ll be less shocking for Blaine if he tags along.

“Fine, but you have to do everything I say if we want to save Blaine.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam answers in his best George W. Bush voice while he puts his hand up to his temple in a fake salute motion.

* * *

 

They arrive at Blaine’s house and are greeted by Mrs. Anderson.

“Come on in, kids. Blaine’s upstairs in his room; he’s feeling better, but still hasn’t recovered completely. I’m sure he’ll appreciate the company, though.” She smiles sweetly at them as she returns to the living room where she was reading the newspaper.

Sam nods, gives his thanks and follows Brittany up the stairs. It’s not the first time they’ve been to Blaine’s house so they know their way around. Ever since that time Blaine considered leaving McKinley the three of them had formed a special bond and would often hang out after school and on the weekends. Blaine and Sam would play video games and watch action movies, while Brittany would try to convince Blaine he would look really pretty with pink hair.

Once they reach the door to Blaine’s room Brittany doesn’t even bother knocking before barging in unannounced. They find Blaine lying in bed, resting against the headboard while watching something on TV. The covers bunched up at his waist. His hair is a bit disheveled, but still being held by a moderate amount of gel. He’s in his blue pinstripe pajamas; nose red and stuffy, coughing slightly.

Blaine notices his friends in the doorway and starts: “Hey, guys! What are you doing here?” He tries to hide the massive amount of tissues all spread throughout his bed as he smiles warmly at them.

“Nothing, bro. Just thought we’d drop by and see if you’re really sick or if you’re just faking it so you could miss school.” Sam replies, a grin spreading through his face.

Blaine can’t help but laugh a little, which causes him to start coughing.

Brittany eyes him sadly and even though Blaine’s the one who is sick, he gives her a concerned look as he asks: “Britt, you ok?”

She ignores the question and starts going through the stuff in her backpack. Blaine gives Sam a questioning look. The blonde boy just shrugs, takes off his jacket and settles in the lounging chair next to Blaine’s bed; picking up a comic book that he finds on the bedside table.

“Aha!” Brittany exclaims triumphantly as she apparently finds what she was looking for. This makes both Blaine and Sam look up in her direction.

She puts down her backpack and approaches Blaine’s bed with several items in her hands.

She sits down on the edge of the bed as she says: “Phase one: I give you gifts to make you feel better, okay?”

She hands Blaine a super-hero coloring book with a pack of crayons. He takes the items from her, not really knowing what to do with them.

She speaks again: “I already started coloring something for you, but haven’t finished yet. But you can look at it anyway.” She smiles so warmly that he just can’t refuse.

He looks at Sam who’s using the comic book to hide a soft chuckle. Blaine opens up the book to a page that had been previously marked and finds the drawing that Brittany had already started filling in. It’s an image of some superhero – he thinks it’s Robin, but can’t really tell though, because Brittany had started coloring it with the colors blue and black, had drawn a long cape and some sort of bird in the middle of it.

“It’s you!” she exclaims as her excited smile lights up the room.

Blaine still doesn’t really get it, but he nods anyway and smiles softly.

She sighs as if to express her frustration and adds: “It’s Nightbird!”

Blaine looks closely and can’t help the grin that forms when he finally realizes his friend was trying to draw his super-hero alter ego.

“You’re welcome.” The words come out of her mouth before Blaine even has chance to say thank you.

“We can finish it together if you want?” She adds looking at him with bright eyes filled with hope.

“I’d love nothing more.” Blaine replies.

“Ok, second gift!” She hands Blaine a small plastic bag that’s filled with dry fruits and nuts.

He eyes the bag curiously, but takes it anyway. It’s not that he doesn’t like dry fruit, it’s just that it seems weird she would give him a whole bag full of them. But then again, it’s Brittany.

She proceeds to explain, “That’s so you can keep singing like jaybird and I added marshmallows so you can keep being a unicorn and your horn won’t fall off.”

“Um, thanks?” He looks at Sam - who is red from holding in his laughter - to see if he knew what was going on.

“Dude, don’t ask. Trust me.”

This was enough for Blaine; who finds himself reaching inside the bag and taking a handful of the mix up to his mouth. After he’s finished eating, he smiles and states: “I’m feeling much better now, thanks Britt.”

“Yay!” She claps her hands in celebration. “Okay, last gift!”

“Wow, there’s more?” Blaine asks playing along, actually grateful for the distraction, since he had started feeling the beginning of a headache before his friends arrived.

“Here.” She hands him a DVD case and waits expectantly for Blaine’s reaction.

He can’t help but smile widely as soon as she hands the case to him. It was a ‘My Little Pony’ DVD.

“Get it? It’s because you’re my pretty pony and you always make me smile.”

She looks so innocent and sincere that Blaine can’t help but feel warm all over.

Before he can say anything, Brittany starts climbing on the bed and positions herself right next to Blaine. She pulls the covers over her legs, gives Blaine a soft kiss on the cheek and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Phase two: Snuggles.”

“Brittany, maybe you shouldn’t be so close. I don’t want you getting sick.” Blaine tells her expressing his fear.

“Whenever I was sick, Santana would come over to my house and snuggle with me. Because when the person you care about isn’t feeling well, it’s your job to make sure they feel warm and safe.”

Sam gives her an endearing look from his place in the chair, but says nothing.

Blaine feels at a loss for words because thank you seems like such a small gesture.

“I missed you.” Brittany says out of nowhere.

“I missed you too, Britt. It’s only been two days though.” Blaine counters.

She sighs. “Still…”

The three of them sit in silence for a while, no need to fill the air with empty words.

Suddenly Brittany speaks barely above a whisper. “I miss Santana.”

Blaine’s heart breaks a little at this simple confession.

She lifts her head from his shoulder, looks at him and asks: “Do you miss Kurt?”

His eyes tear up and his chest starts to hurt as he responds: “Every second of every day.”

Sam feels the need to do something before both his friends start crying over their respective exes… again. He doesn’t like to see them hurt so much, so he’ll do whatever it takes to make them smile as much as possible.

He lifts himself up from the chair, walks over to them and takes the DVD case from Blaine’s hands.

Blaine looks up at him with watery eyes, but doesn’t say a word.

“So, who wants to see some ‘My Little Pony’, huh?” Sam asks as he makes his way to the TV and inserts the DVD in the player.

Blaine and Brittany both smile at him, thankful for making them forget their pain even for a little while.

Sam moves to settle back into the chair, but Brittany pulls him onto the bed instead. Blaine just shrugs as he absentmindedly starts eating from the bag of dry fruit again.

Sam sits next to Brittany, who proceeds to cover Sam’s legs with the duvet. She snuggles in between her friends, her head resting on Blaine’s shoulder, her arm entwined with Sam’s.

Sam reaches out and snags the snack bag from Blaine, who gasps and exclaims: “Hey!”

The boy - also known as The Blonde Chameleon - chucks a handful of the mix into his mouth and simply says: “Dude, we are _so_ watching ‘The Avengers’ after this!”

Blaine laughs at the statement - coughing a little, and even though she is completely enthralled by the images playing on the television, she uses her free hand to rub small circles on Blaine’s back to soothe the coughing.

Blaine leans into the warm touch. He looks at the television, smiles fondly and looks back at his friends that have settled so comfortably in his bed beside him. He still doesn’t understand how this bond between them came to be – the three of them so different from one another, but he’s grateful for it because for the first time, in a long time he doesn’t feel so alone.


End file.
